In Sickness and Health
by madelinecoffee
Summary: Riley gets sick, Lucas takes care of her.


_**In Sickness and Health**_

It had been a hell week at school for Riley. It was midterms so all of her teachers had loaded her down with work. Most of her teachers were doing mid-term projects instead of tests. For this Riley was partly grateful because she had never been good at tests. But she really cared about her projects and wanted to do a good job. Most of her friends were in a similar boat, busy with school and projects. They were all stressed, and Riley wanted to do anything and everything she could to help them. And she did. She sat for a painting for Maya's project, helped Zay with some science he was confused on, made sure the two geniuses took breaks in their studying. And she made sure Lucas was taking care of himself. But with her friends, her schoolwork, helping out around the house and the bakery, and writing for the school paper Riley often forget to take care of herself.

Her friends noticed right away. Maya and Lucas had frequent conversations on how to get her to slow down and came up with some ideas to do so. But these past two weeks none of them had been working.

"Maya can't you like? Use ring power or something to get her to slow down or something? She's overworking herself. She hasn't been sleeping and she hasn't said anything but I can tell she's getting really anxious again." Lucas sighed exasperated about Riley to Maya. Riley had to meet with the school paper on some mornings before class started. So they were waiting at her locker for her before school.

"Ring power doesn't work like that! She shut me down and wouldn't even let me sleep over because she was working on her projects and her article for the paper. The girl needs to chill. Can't you use some of your cowboy charm to get her to take it easy?" Maya asked giving him a look.

"Don't you think I would have if I could!" Just then Riley turned the corner giving both of them a wide smile.

"Peaches! Luke!" As she approached Lucas took note of her appearance, he loved the girl but she didn't look good at all. Her nose was red and she looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. She gave Maya a big hug and then gave Lucas one. She left one arm around his waist and put most of her weight on him as she turned to them.

"What were guys talking about before I got here you both looked all mad?" Riley asked as she sniffed into her sleeve. Lucas gave her a look of concern but Maya spoke first.

"Honey, we weren't mad. Just concerned, we're worried you're over working yourself. And are you sniffling? Are you sick?" Maya gave her a pointed look

"Maya. I'm fine I just have some sniffles, and I'll slow down once this week's over. We have that 5-day weekend? Remember? No school Thursday or Friday because of teacher stuff and then it's a day off for some such reason. I don't know."

"Just because we have a long weekend doesn't mean you should overwork yourself Sunshine." Lucas said giving her arm a light squeeze to show her he wasn't mad. "We just want you to be feeling well so you can be the best Riley you can be. And are you sure your okay you feel a little warm? You could be getting sick."

"Guys. I'm fine okay. I'm not getting sick its just allergies." Riley answered with a wave of her hand.

"Riles. Since when have you had allergies?" Maya asked raising her eyebrows.

"They're new. But it's fine. I'm fine! Come on we have to get to class." Riley linked her hands with Lucas as she pulled him away, but not before Maya and Lucas shared a concerned look. Riley was most definitely getting sick and she still wasn't taking care of herself.

By the time Wednesday rolled around it was apparent to everyone that Riley was sick. Although she manged to turn in all her projects, she just kept staring off into space and would stop half way through a thought. Not to mention she looked awful, he eyes were baggy and her nose was red. And her hands were al clamy, Lucas noticed first and tried to get her to go home but she refused.

"Lukkee it's only like a few more hours until schools over anyway. Then I'll just sleep the long weekend away." She answered him as she swayed down the hallway. Lucas tried his best to hold up his girlfriend but she kept swaying away from him. He just wanted to help her and he was getting frustrated at her refusal. But it wasn't just him. All their friends tried to get to go home and she was having none of it. Even her dad tried to get to stay home but Riley, stubborn as always refused. Although she did allow her dad to take her home because everyone feared she'd pass out on the subway or some such Riley nonsense.

Once Riley got home she immediately plopped down on the couch with a loud groan. She didn't feel well at all and she knew it was her fault. She hadn't been taking care of herself these past few weeks. But she figured her needs could wait, her friends needed her help. But now she felt terrible and woozy all she wanted was her mom to take care of her. But that's when she remembered her parents were going on a school trip with Auggie for the long weekend.

"Mommmy! Mom Mom!" Riley called out knowing her Mom was working from home today. Topanga came in and noticed Riley on the couch, she had too noticed Riley letting herself go these past few weeks. But she didn't figure she's be this sick.

"Yes sweet pea? What's up?" Topanga asked putting Riley's head in her lap and petting her hair. Riley closed her eyes at the feeling and enjoyed the comfort her mom was providing.

"Mommy is there anyway you or Dad could stay back this weekend? I don't feel good at all. And I know I'm almost an adult but I think I'm dying." Topanga defintiley agreed that Riley looked like she was dying and she definitely needed someone to watch out for her.

"Riley honey, you know we can't. As much as I want t stay home and take care of you we promised the school and Auggie we'd chaperone. Auggie's still sad he didn't get to go on the ski lodge trip with us. Try to get some rest sweetie and I'll see if I can find anyone to stay with you for the weekend. I don't want you alone when you're this sick." Topanga kissed Riley's head as she drifted off into dreamland.

After letting Cory know about her plans she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she wanted.

After letting his mom know where'd he be this weekend Lucas packed up a bag with clothes and other things he might need. Topanga had called him and asked him if he minded coming to stay with Riley for the weekend. She and Cory had to go on some trip with Auggie and Topanga was worried Riley would injure herself if she was left alone in her sickness. Lucas had made sure to ask if it was okay with Mr. Matthews before he agreed, the last thing he needed was to loose a shoe. He was grateful Mrs. Matthews had asked him to watch over Riley this weekend, he savored every moment he could sneak with the brunette and a long weekend of uninterrupted time was pure bliss. Sure Riley was sick but he'd still be spending time with his sunshine. He quickly shook his head as he pressed the buzzer and were let into the building. The door was unlocked and the cutest site he had ever scene greeted him.

Riley was on the couch wrapped up with her fleece tie blanket they had made together one time. One side had purple cat fabric and the other side was blue fabric with cuddle bunnies on it. Her hair was partly falling out of her bun, she had a pillow indent on one side of face and she still look exhausted and confused. All in all she looked beautiful to Lucas.

"Hey Sunshine you look cozy" Lucas noted as he plopped down next to her on the couch and gave her blanket-covered head a kiss.

"Lucas?" Riley asked with a slurred voice she was sure this was a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah Lucas! Welcome!" Topanga proclaimed as she entered the area. "Riley, sweetie, Lucas is going to stay with you while we're away. You're pretty sick and I just worry about you all alone here."

"Wait. What?" Riley asked with a confused look as Lucas found her hand under her blanket and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Sunshine, I'm going to be here with you this weekend to make sure you don't just chug cold medicine or run into walls or anything dangerous. Also I know you get lonely when you get sick so I'll be here to keep you company." Lucas told Riley with a proud smile. Riley sat there trying to process the fact that she would have a full weekend alone with Lucas. And her parents were letting her?

"But? Isn't Dad going to flip?" Riley asked turning towards her mother.

"Nope, Cory's on board. He's just happy you're not going to be alone while we're gone. I put the numbers you need in case of emergency on the fridge and there's money for food in the drawer. Medicine is in the tray on the table. I'm sure our future vet over here can figure out what to give you." Topanga rattled off the information as she pointed to the various areas mentioned. "All right my two loves, we'll see you when you get back." She gave each a hug and kiss on the head. Before she exited the door she turned and said, "Take care of our girl Lucas."

Lucas shot her a smile, "Of course Mrs. Matthews, I won't let anything happen to her."

Riley just stared at Lucas in awe. "You're really going to be here all weekend?" Riley sniffed and her eyes filled with tears. "And you won't leave me?" Her voice cracked at the end and some tears trickled down. She quickly wiped them away, embarrassed and confused as to why she was crying.

Lucas used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears she had missed and kissed her head, "Yes, Sunshine. All weekend long, I won't leave you unless you ask okay?" Riley simply nodded and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. "So what seems to be hurting Riley? Other than your stuffy nose?" Lucas asked Riley with a small smile as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"My head's all fuzzy and I'm really cold. And my stomach feels weird." Riley told him as she snuggled further under Lucas' arm and into his side.

"Hmm, okay. Do you want some food? Maybe your just hungry?" Riley quickly shook her head.

"Ow, okay no more head shaking that hurts. Usually when I get a cold or whatever this is I can't each much without throwing it up. But I am hungry…ugh I hate being sick." Riley stated with a frown

"Well how about some cinnamon toast or some soup? Huh that shouldn't be too much for you?" Lucas asked with a hopeful smile.

"Soup sounds nice. I'm cold and it'll be warm right?"

"Yes, I'll go get it for you Sunshine. Why don't you find something for us to watch?" Lucas made sure the remote was close by and her covers were around her. She had queued up Cuddle Bunnies for them to watch. Lucas put the soup on the table as Riley cozied into his side once again. Once he was sure she was settled he put the soup in her lap.

"Thanks Luke is this okay to watch? I wanted something I didn't need to focus on because words and hard and my head is icky." She asked giving Lucas a concerned look.

"Of course I love cuddling with you and watching Cuddle Bunnies." He gave her head a kiss and made sure she ate her soup. Once she had finished he put the bowl on the table.

"Thank you for the soup Lukey." Riley thanked him and patted his cheek. Lucas just laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the head. He gave Riley some medicine to help with her nose and head following the instructions on the bottle. Soon after Riley ended up lying across his lap as he petted her hair much like her mother was doing earlier. "This feels really nice, thanks Luke for being with me" Riley expressed as she closed her eyes.

"Of course, anything for you Sunshine. You know I love you."

"Well yeah you love me…but I don't know where I'm going with this thought. But I love you too." They settled back into comfortable silence, occasionally making comments about the episode playing. At one point Lucas noticed that Riley had stopped making comments and when he peaked down at her she was asleep with little light snores coming from her mouth. He debated on wither or not to wake up and go to bed. He ultimately decided he was going to carry her to bed and tuck her in. He gracefully picked her up bridal style being careful not to wake up, and he did a pretty good job until he got her into bed. She started to stir as he was pulling the covers over her.

"Luke? What's happening? Is the queen here?" Riley asked confusion and sleep evident in her voice. Lucas chuckled at her.

"No Sunshine you're just going to bed, I'll be out on the couch if you need anything though okay?" Lucas made to leave before Riley's small hand latched onto his wrist.

"No. Not okay. You said you'd stay with me all weekend. And you're trying to leave." Riley looked close to tears as she looked at him.

"Shh Sunshine. I'm not leaving I'll just be in the living room. I don't know where else I'd sleep." Lucas tried to soothe Riley but she was having none of it.

"Luke. No. You sleep here with me. But the left side, the right side is my side." Riley told him firmly. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure he sometimes snuck over and accidently feel asleep well they were talking but he never purposefully sleep next to her.

"Riley are you sure you want me sleeping next to you?" Lucas asked nervousness evident in his voice.

"Well duh Luke. What you're never going to sleep next to me? What about when we're married you'll sleep on the couch? You're dumb." Riley stated as she pulled the covers over herself and waited for him to get in.

"Sick Riley's mean. And you're already thinking about us being married?" Lucas pouted as he slipped into the left side of the bed.

"Shush, I just wanted you to get in so we can sleep I'm so tired and cold. And you're so warm. And now we can cuddle!" Riley scooted over to Lucas and laid her head on his chest while the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. Lucas was soon to follow with his arms around Riley.

Riley woke up with a start in the middle of the night. Something didn't feel right. She quickly realized she was about to puke. She threw her hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Her stomach revolting the soup she had previously eaten. As she leaned over the toilet she felt someone pull her hair pack and rub her pack. Once she was done and flushed and leaned back to see her boyfriend grabbing a hair tye off the counter and doing her hair into a low pony.

"Luke. You don't have to, you can go. You don't need to see me like this, I think I'm going to be here for a while." Riley expressed her voice hoarse and her eyes tired.

"No way Sunshine, I'm not leaving you remember?" Lucas gave her a dubious look, "What are you going to do when we're married and you get sick huh? The vows say 'in sickness and in health'." Riley didn't get a chance to respond as her stomach churned again and she leaned over, still feeling Lucas rubbing her back. Once she was done tears sprung to her eyes as she leaned back into her boyfriend.

"I hate this. I hate being sick. All I want to do is sleep but I don't think I can stand. This sucks."

"Well if you want to go back to bed I can carry you. How about that?" Riley nodded her head at Lucas suggestion. He scooped her up so they were chest to chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. Once back in her room he tucked her back in and got into 'his side' as Riley announced.

"Thanks Luke. I don't know what I would do without you." Riley slurred as she went off to sleep.

The next few days went by smoothly Riley only ate toast as to not upset her stomach and took her medicine without complaint. They watched TV and snuggled and talked. Lucas read Harry Potter aloud to Riley a tradition they had started a few weeks ago. They'd read the book out loud together and once they were done they'd watch the movie together. By Sunday night Riley was almost completely better. But it was evident to Lucas that something was still bothering her.

"Sunshine what's on your mind? You've got your thinking face on." Lucas asked her bobbing her nose to bring her out of her head.

"Well it's two things…the first one. Luke? Do you think I made myself sick?" Riley asked him sheepishly playing with his fingers as they cuddled.

"Made yourself sick? What do you mean?" Lucas asked with a concerned tone.

Riley sighed, "I mean, do you think because I was doing so much stuff and didn't take the time to care for myself or get out of my own head that that's why I got sick?" Riley shrugged and looked away from Lucas.

"I think that you care a lot. About everyone in your life, but sometimes you forget or don't think about yourself. And yeah maybe it's part of why you got sick but it could also have been chance." Lucas shrugged and gave her cheek a kiss.

"So it is my fault!" Riley started to sniffle and Lucas was quick to console her as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Shh Sunshine. I don't think it was you, you not taking care of yourself probably contributed to whatever sickness was already inside of you. If you want we can work on making sure you take of yourself together? How does that sound?" Lucas asked rubbing her back gently. Riley peaked out from Lucas' chest and sniffled.

"That sounds nice Luke. I think I just get wrapped up and in my own head. And to some extent its just easier to worry about others than it is to focus on my own issues." Riley stated with a sigh

"Well that's what I'm here for Sunshine, to take care of you." Luke gave her nose a kiss electing a giggle and wide smile from Riley. "So we all good with that topic?" Riley nodded her head and snuggled more securely in Lucas' lap. "You said there was something else?" Lucas trailed off as he waited for Riley to fill him in. She suddenly flushed pink.

"Uh…I was just wondering if you meant what you said when you talked about in sickness and health and like…do you think like think we'll get there someday? Like marriage?"

"Of course, I love you and like I know its silly but this weekend kind of felt like we were married. It sucked you were sick but I liked taking care of you. Don't you think about stuff like that?" Lucas asked her with a small smile

"I love you too, and of course I think about stuff like that I just thought that's cause I'm a girl. But I'm glad you think about it too." Riley let out a large yawn and Lucas noticed how late it had gotten. Lucas scooped Riley up

"Come on Sunshine lets go to bed." Riley smiled into his shoulder happy to be in his arms.

On Monday they stayed in their pjs and made pancakes. Riley had Lucas do a facemask with her, they had a nice day in without Riley's sickness looming. Lucas ended up staying with her Monday night as well and they went to school together on Tuesday with huge smiles on their faces. Their friends teased them about 'Dr. Lucas' taking care of Riley for the weekend. But Riley just smiled and laughed it off and said she was grateful she had Lucas for sickness and health.


End file.
